Romeo Y Julieta
by Hermi23
Summary: YAOI!Y HETERO - k pasaria si dark tuviera cuerpo propio? que pasaría si daisuke es la julieta de Hiwatari? OBRA DE TEATRO, AMOR , PASIÓN Y MAS! YAOIIIII
1. la obra

**FIC DNANGEL:**

**Daisuke**** Niwa:**

**16 años recién cumplidos , pelirrojo , ojos color rubí ,delgado y de cara aniñada.**

**Daisuke**** Niwa era el último descendiente de la familia Niwa , cuyo secreto familiar era tener al legendario ladrón dark ( N/a: wapooooo) como su otro yo .**

**El muchacho de cabello rojo iba por las calles de su barrio como todas las mañanas , partiendo hasta el instituto .**

**buenos días Niwa kun! - saludaba la panadera.**

**Buenos días! – saludaba este.**

**Sigues tan aniñado y gentil como siempre Niwa Kun – comentaba la carnicera risueña.**

**Em**** …**** gracias jeje – dijo este avergonzado siguiendo su camino .**

**Daisuke**** cada mañana había decidido ir a corriendo al instituto para así fortalecer un poco su delgaducho cuerpo de niño , para que sea mas … de hombre ( n/a : es decir como dark ajaja XD )**

**ey**** daisuke ¡ - decía Dark en su cabeza – jejeje cuando crecerás? Llevas dos años con la misma cara �� **

**cállate Dark! – rechinó daisuke- he crecido diez centímetros – dijo este .**

**muaajaja**** ya ves XD – se rió este .- un triunfo juju**

**Daisuke**** pasó de él , mientras que se paraba en una cabina de teléfono , esperando a alguien .**

**Dark**** volvió a chinchar.**

**y ahora a esperar a tu querida Riku no? �� - preguntó chinchoso Dark.**

**no tengo que esperar yo a veces a tu amada Risa? Pues no te quejes entonces!**

**Menos mal … que Kosuke fue capaz de encontrar esa fórmula … nos ha salvado la vida … - dijo Dark.**

**Pues si! – dijo algo rojo daisuke .**

**La fórmula de Kosuke , era un simple batido de sabor a pistachos ( puaght!) que al beberlo hacía que Dark o Daisuke quedaron dormidos internamente .**

**Así cuando Dark queda con risa y hacen sus cosillas ( jajajaja) daisuke no tiene por que estar sintiéndolo( vamos que estas durmiendo pero sin soñar) , hasta que pasa el efecto .**

**Un silvido se escuchó a lo lejos , y daisuke sonrió .**

**Buenos días Riku!- saludó el chico a una muchacha que corría con su bicicleta hacia él .**

**La jóven se paró ante el de un frenazo , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .**

**Buenos días! Daisuke! .**

**Um**** …**** harada … tan mona como siempre – dijo dark en sus adentros .**

**Calla idiota!- replicó Daisuke.**

**Que hablas con dark? – preguntó Riku a Daisuke .**

**Em**** …**** si , si jeje.**

**Riku**** Harada , es la hermana gemela de Risa Harada .**

**A sus ahora 16 años , Riku se ha dejado el cabello largo con mechas rojas en su pelo castaño oscuro .**

**Y al igual que su hermana tiene un tipo bonito , solo que es mas deportista que Risa .**

**Las gemelas son las respectivas novias de Daisuke y Dark, y conocieron su secreto hace dos años , cuando Krad desapareció por completo ( gracias a dark jiji).**

**a saber que te dirá ese pervertido …- murmuró Riku – bueno … nos vamos? preguntó la chica dejando un hueco detrás suyo para daisuke .**

**si! Vamos!**

**El chico se subió a la bici y Riku pedaleó como cada mañana , con daisuke a cuestas hacia el instituto .**

**El reloj ya sonaba y los alumnos entraban poco a poco en el edificio .**

**Riku**** y Daisuke bajaron de la bici , donde Risa corrió hacia su hermana con su amiguita Yukina .**

**Ola riku! Ola Niwa Kun!- saludó la chica .**

**Dark**** silbó en el interior al ver a su novia .**

**Risa Harada estaba impresionante .**

**Con unas ondulaciones echas por su peluquera personal lucía una larga melena larga y brillante .**

**Además de la ropa mas fashion que se podía ver.**

**hola risa …- dijo Riku de mala gana .**

**eh? Dile que si quiere quedar esta noche! Jeejje – decía Dark con pesadez a Daisuke .**

**que si pesado … - contestó Niwa.**

**Saehara**** no tardó en aparecer , haciendo corrillo , dando un toque en el culo a Yukina.**

**La chica de trenzas morenas le pegó un tortazo al chico .**

**DAISUKE! Que tal amigo? Ejejeje al final te apuntas a la actividad de fin de curso!- preguntó el reportero .**

**Daisuke**** tragó saliva.**

**Esas navidades , tendrían que hacer una obra de teatro , un baile o algo de eso … y no le apetecía mucho hacerlo .**

**pues creo que no …- contestó el chico .**

**JO! DAISUKE! – se quejó Riku abrazándolo .**

**JO DAISUKE!- imitó Dark dentro de si .**

**Saehara**** se arrodilló ante el .**

**por favor … te necesitamos! Además llevas a dentro a Dark ¡ incluso puede ayudar!**

**Riku**** frunció el ceño .**

**y por que ese tiene que ayudar? – preguntó molesta .**

**grrrrrr**** - gruñía el aludido .**

**POR QUE ES MI NOVIO TAL VEZ? – espetó risa con ira .**

**Las gemelas echaban chispas con la mirada .**

**está bien … participaré …- dijo el pelirrojo para calmar a las dos Harada .**

**Saehara**** dio un brinco .**

**bien ¡ bien! Esto se pone interesante! Yujuuu!**

**El moreno salio dando brincos levantando la falda de Yukino .**

**PERVERTIDOOOO!**

**Los muchachos entraron poco a poco a la clase conversando entre ellos .**

**Daisuke**** se sentó al lado de la ventana como siempre .**

**no ha venido Hiwatari hoy tampoco – comentó Riku a su chico .**

**Daisuke**** miró y se dio cuenta de que el chico de gafas y ojos celestes no estaba en su correspondiente sitio.**

**La profesora Yukimura , los mandó sentar a todos .**

**BIEN mis queridos alumnos! Se acerca la navidad! **

**YUHUUU!- saltó Saehara.**

**La profesora gruñó y el reportero se sentó bufando.**

**lo que iba comentando �� - susurró mirando fijamente a Saehara – el objetivo que tenemos es hacer una obra de teatro , junto a un musical …**

**Risa Harada levantó la mano .**

**si ¿ **

**Risa se puso de pie , poniéndose la falda .**

**puede ser de Dark como prota ¿ .- dijo emocionada .**

**NO! – chilló Riku .**

**Daisuke**** se echó para atrás .**

**de dark? – gruñó Saehara – por que no de polis y cacos? Jejeje conmigo de prota .**

**Las chicas miraron mal a Saehara.**

**-las chicas me odian ….**

**La puerta se abrió de golpe y Mio entró corriendo en el aula .**

**BUENOS DÍAS! BUENAS NIWA-KUN! – dijo echándose al cuello de Daisuke .**

**Riku**** tardó poco en intentar sacarla del cuello de su novio .**

**También entró a paso lento , como de costumbre , Satoshi Hiwatari .**

**La vista de Niwa , voló hacia al atractivo joven que fue hacia su sitio , no sin antes lanzarle una mirada .**

**( - por que tu corazón ha latido? �� - preguntó Dark con malicia .)**

**tal vez por que estoy vivo ¿ �� - rechinó con furia el chico .**

**proponías algo Niwa? – preguntó la profesora Yukimura , mirándolo junto a toda el aula .**

**Daisuke**** enrojeció como el color de su pelo .**

**em**** …**** si …. decía que podríamos inventarnos la obra no? Así sería mas original …. **

**La profesora se puso una mano en la boca , pensando en la posibilidad .**

**lo ve , profesora! Si eso es lo que pensaba yo! – dijo Saehara .**

**y si , combinamos la obra con un musical? – preguntó Yukina Mikage , la amiga de trenzas de Risa.**

**Kya****! Un vals! – chilló Risa , imaginándose con Dark bailando con ella de protagonista .**

**En pocos segundos la clase estaba chillando entre ellos dando ideas a la profesora ….**

**…………………….**

**ya estoy en casa …- dijo Daisuke entrando en el comedor de su casa .**

**buenas tardes daisuke - dijo el abuelo , que leía el periódico .**

**Emito llegaba con la bandeja del té y Kosuke estaba en su ordenador buscando algo …**

**DAICHAN! – chilló la mujer en cuanto vio a su hijo – tu padre tiene algo genial que decirte! **

**Ah si? – preguntó Daisuke mirando a su padre .**

**Kosuke**** cerró el ordenador con una sonrisa y miró a su hijo .**

**he encontrado una formula Daisuke … venida desde china , pero muy eficaz …**

**Emito y Towa estaban abrazadas , de la emoción .**

**El abuelo se puso en pie .**

**Dark**** y tu … os vais a poder separar , Daisuke …**

**Daisuke**** se echó hacia atrás … no creía lo que estaban diciéndole.**

**pero no te emociones …. Que … al ser el ADN de Dark que esta dentro de ti , será una separación complicada …**

**El pelirrojo elevó una ceja , sin entender .**

**Dark**** podrá salir de tu cuerpo , durante un mes que dura la poción …. – dijo Kosuke – se que a ti no te importa compartir el cuerpo con Dark , pero pensé que a Dark si le haría ilusión tener un cuerpo propio …**

**Daisuke**** sacó de su bolsillo una foto de Riku y la miró fijamente … segundos después Dark apareció ante los 3 adultos .**

**Dark**** estaba serio , pero a la vez emocionado .**

**es verdad que podré estar durante un mes en un cuerpo propio? – preguntó nervioso .**

**si …**** dark , pero recuerda , solo un mes … nunca mas podrás tomar esa poción … solo hace efecto una vez y durante un mes .**

**Kosuke**** fue hacia Dark posándole una mano en el hombro .**

**te gustaría? **

**Dark**** sonrió profundamente .**

**me encantaría , gracias …**

**………………………….**

**El día siguiente llegó , y con el , la vuelta al instituto .**

**Daisuke**** terminaba de desayunar , y se ponía la mochila .**

**esta tarde iremos a la casa de esa anciana china , para que te de la poción - dijo Kosuke .**

**así que ven directo a casa hijito - dijo Emito con emoción .**

**Daisuke**** sonrió , saliendo de la casa , camino al colegio .**

**Como cada mañana fue en bici con Riku , y entró a clase con el resto del grupo .**

**La clase estaba vacia , pero alguien estaba en su sitio con el libro abierto .**

**mira ,**** es hiwatari – dijo Riku .**

**em**** …**** voy a hablar con el – dijo daisuke , alejandose de su novia que se puso a hablar con otros compañeros de clase .**

**Hiwatari**** elevó la vista al ver la sombra , y sonrió con desdén .**

**Niwa****…**

**Hiwatari**** …****- susurró daisuke con una sonrisita .**

**Desde que Krad había desaparecido , el comandante estaba mas relajado pero aún así , seguía tan autista como siempre .**

**Daisuke**** se sentó a su lado .**

**por que nunca vienes con los demás ¿ **

**por que no me apetece …- dijo simplemente .**

**pero …**** es que así no estarías tan aburrido , no te parece?**

**El peliazul elevó una ceja .**

**no me aburro �� **

**bueno … pero – dijo avergonzado – al menos para hablar no? Y así estar con , conmigo por ejemplo …**

**….- satoshi miró a Niwa- contigo? **

**Este se puso rojo .**

**bueno ! Jeje y con Riku – repuso .**

**Satoshi**** frunció el ceño .**

**si claro … con Riku …**

**Daisuke**** se quedó callado , mientras Satoshi le giraba la cara , mirando a su libro .**

**Saehara**** voló hacia ellos .**

**ey**** Hiwatari! Vas a participar en el festival?- chilló Saehara interrumpiendo la conversación, que saco de un apuro a Niwa .**

**SAEHARA! A TU SITIO!- chilló la profesora .**

**Saehara**** se sentó , como el resto de compañeros .**

**bueno … he hablado con el comité de profesores y hemos tomado una decisión **

**cual!- murmuraron todos nerviosos.**

**La profesora sacó con emoción un libro grueso de pasta lila .**

**Muchas chicas chillaron de la emoción.**

**ROMEO Y JULIETA! OSEA NIWA Y YO! – chilló Mio .**

**Exacto aremos doble actividad- explicó esta – media clase hará baile y media obra .**

**Todos empezaron a murmurar.**

**que tipo de baile? – preguntó Riku interesada.**

**Pues …**** reggateon , seguramente – contestó la profesora .**

**Pues yo quiero baile! – levantó la mano Riku .**

**Todos comenzaron a decir lo que preferían .**

**muy bien … ahora , los que han elegido obra que se acerquen a coger una papeleta .**

**Se pusieron en fila para coger cada uno un papel de una urna .**

**toque el papel que os toque , es el que queda ya sea masculino , como femenino .**

**Daisuke**** abrió su papel , esperando algún personaje secundario , pero …**

**KYAAA! **

**El chico casi se cae de culo .**

**que te pasa Daisuke? que te ha tocado? – preguntó Saehara- yo soy el padre de Julieta jejeje .**

**KYA! NO ME HA TOCADO JULIETA! – chilló llorando risa .**

**Daisuke**** estaba totalmente rojo , mientras le pasaba el papel a Saehara .**

**El moreno lo cogió y empezó a reírse estridentemente .**

**MUAJAJAJAJA! DAISUKE ES JULIETA!**

**Las chicas se acercaron a él , riendose.**

**JO! QUE ENVIDIA! – chilló Risa .**

**A MI ME HA TOCADO DEL PROMETIDO DE JULIETA! – chilló Mio pegándose a Daisuke- es decir que estaré cerca de ti! Kyaaa! **

**Seguro que lo harás genial! – dijo Riku sonriente .**

**Daisuke**** estaba súper rojo , mientras Dark en sus adentros se reía con ganas .**

**( - muajajaja primero Freedert y luego Julieta eh daisuke? )**

**eh! Pero quien es el romeo de daisuke eh? – preguntó en voz alta Saehara.**

**Satoshi**** Hiwatari , que estaba al final de la clase , elevó la papeleta que estaba en su mano con una sonrisita en los labios , que erizó el bello a Daisuke .**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**n/a**** : ola a todos! Muchas gracias a quien se haya puesto a leer el fic me hace mucha ilusión ¡**

**me**** encanta DNAngel y me encantan las parejas slash : en este caso Daisuke&satoshi , aunque abrá muchos lios de amor y hetero eh? Ejejej en fin , DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVORRRR jeje asiass .**


	2. Dark ,libre

CAP-2- DARK LIBRE :

**muajajajaja****- rió el reportero mas que nunca – parece que el destino se empeña en juntaros en obras de teatro , eh daisuke? – vaciló Saehara dando codazos a su amigo.**

**Daisuke**** estaba completamente rojo .**

**CALLA! ES SOLO CASUALIDAD!**

**Riku**** se reía.**

**tranquilo estoy seguro que serás una buena Julieta – decía la mayor de las Harada.**

**Daisuke**** se calmó un poco con eso .**

**La profesora Yukimura los hizo sentar tras dar los resultados de los personajes .**

**Satoshi**** no dejaba de mirar sonriente a Daisuke , cosa que lo ponía sumamente nervioso .**

**bien ahora tenemos que escoger la canción o canciones para los que han escogido baile – comentó la profesora.- abrá una pareja principal , chico y chica que bailen y un coro de las demás bailando por detrás …**

**Riku**** levantó la mano .**

**em**** …**** hay un problema … no hay chicos que se hayan apuntado a baile – dijo Harada .**

**La profesora frunció el ceño .**

**bueno ,**** ya encontraremos alguno … mañana decidiremos cual de las 7 chicas que han decidido baile será la protagonista y también las canciones , de acuerdo? **

**Las chicas asintieron .**

**genial - musitó la profesora – mañana también empezaremos a repartir los guiones- la mujer miró a Daisuke y Satoshi – Niwa y Hiwatari , vosotros dos necesitareis ensayar mucho mas que los demás , de acuerdo? **

**De acuerdo … - susurró Hiwatari .**

**Si …**** - dijo daisuke con la cabeza agachada .**

**Muy bien sigamos con las lecciones entonces .**

**……………………….**

**cuando te vistas de Julieta , te tendrás que poner una peluca larga y morena , con una trenza – decía Riku – mm o tal vez un moño ¿ no se! Lo consultaré con risa que sabe mas de moda que yo …**

**…. – Niwa no hablaba .**

**Y el vestido tendrá que ser largo , con volantes … o tal vez liso? No se es que los trajes a mi ..**

**Riku****! – susurró Daisuke cogiendo las manos de la chica .**

**Riku**** se puso colorada .**

**que te pasa ¿ - preguntó esta .**

**( - daisuke … vámonos ya ,que llegamos tarde … - gruñía dark en su interior)**

**La imagen sonriente de Satoshi estaba aún en la mente de el pelirrojo .**

**tu …**** me quieres verdad? – preguntó con valentía .**

**Riku**** se puso roja , con la pregunta .**

**yo … claro … claro que te quiero Dai …**

**Daisuke**** besó los labios de su novia suavemente , interrumpiéndola .**

**gracias - dijo feliz – necesitaba escucharlo ..**

**Riku**** no entendía nada .**

**me voy! Dark ya está impaciente por tener su cuerpo propio , chao! **

**Y el chico se marchó corriendo .**

**Riku**** frunció el ceño .**

**si …**** un mes con ese pervertido haciendo de las suyas … grrr que miedo me da ….**

**Riku**** también cogió su camino pedaleando hasta su casa … lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta , era que detrás de un muro , un chico de cabello azul cielo había visto aquel beso …**

**………………………**

**Kosuke**** agarraba la mano de un nervioso Daisuke , que podía sentir los gritos de júbilo que dark emitía dentro de él.**

**VOY A SER LIBRE DURANTE UN MES! YUHUU! ME HA TOCADO LA LOTERÍA! **

**Una mujer joven abrió la puerta de madera de un local estrecho en lo mas penumbra de Japón.**

**daisuke**** niwa … ¿ - preguntó la mujer – la señora Mei Chang lo espera …**

**Daisuke**** tragó saliva y junto a su padre entraron en la sala .**

**La sala era redonda , de color lila oscuro y habían unas cortinas de colores vivos …**

**Habían pinturas de guerreros chinos por las paredes , olor a frambuesa tostada , velas … y en medio de la sala , una mesita redonda con cuatro cojines en el suelo .**

**Al final de la sala , había un cortinaje semi transparente de color carmesí y una figura estaba detrás de ella , en la penumbra .**

**La mujer joven los hizo sentar y les sirvió té .**

**Madame Chang los atenderá enseguida …**

**La mujer salió de la sala , Kosuke y Daisuke se miraron .**

**tu**** eres Daisuke Niwa? – preguntó una voz aguda desde detrás del cortinaje .**

**Daisuke**** tragó saliva .**

**em**** …**** si … soy yo …- contestó este .**

**De detrás del cortinaje apareció una anciana de cabellos plateados y largos .**

**Llevaba un kimono chino bordado en oro y con color de los zafiros en sus bordes .**

**Era una mujer muy alta y arrugada y sus diminutos ojos dejaban ver un color oscuro como la noche .**

**La mujer se sentó enfrente de Niwa y Kosuke .**

**( - ya podría ser mas mona no? – dijo Dark dentro de Daisuke ) **

**la belleza no lo es todo … dark Mousy – susurró esta .**

**Daisuke**** y Dark alucinaron en colores con la mujer .**

**Madame Chang … podría hacer que Dark saliera del cuerpo de Daisuke por un mes , como me dijo ¿ - preguntó Kosuke con amabilidad .**

**La mujer sonrió a Kosuke .**

**desde luego … solo pido una cosa … - susurró esta .**

**Daisuke**** la miró sin entender .**

**una pluma negra de Dark … ese es mi precio … **

**em**** …**** solo eso? – preguntó Daisuke .**

**La mujer se puso en pie , mirando a el pelirrojo .**

**si … una pluma negra de una obra de arte creada por la magia es lo único que pido … - susurró – yo no soy partidaria del dinero y las joyas … **

**Daisuke**** pudo ver un aire de melancolía en el rostro de la mujer .**

**yo admiro las cosas bellas … solo pido eso …- miró al joven – me lo concederás ¿**

**Daisuke**** sacó la foto de Riku y segundos después Dark hizo su aparición.**

**El moreno , muy serio fue hacia la anciana y le posó una de sus plumas en la palma de su mano .**

**aquí está lo que anhelas …**

**Esta sonrió y dio un frasquito de color añil a Dark .**

**me lo bebo ya? – preguntó son estupor .**

**Esta asintió .**

**Dark**** abrió el frasco que dejo escapar un leve olor a hierva y de un trago lo tomó .**

**Dark**** calló al suelo , sus huesos se estaban desencajando , el calor era insoportable .**

**me … me rompo … kyaaa ..- bramaba Dark agarrándose las extremidades de su cuerpo – Daisuke me oyes?**

**Dark**** podía escuchar a Daisuke chillar dentro de si , por el insoportable dolor .**

**Una luz plateada recubrió el cuerpo de Dark y este explotó .**

**La sensación fue de desgarre , y a los pocos segundos dark sentía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera quedado dormido , abrió los ojos lentamente .**

**Se miró las manos , se tocó , palpándose … se sentía raro , liberado … miró enfrente suyo y Daisuke estaba reaccionando a su vez .**

**dark****? – preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido .**

**daisuke****? – susurró este emocionado .**

**Dark**** se levantó de golpe .**

**TENGO CUERPO PROPIO! NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! JAJAJA! **

**Kosuke**** abrazó feliz a su hijo , Daisuke estaba contento .**

**me alegro que Dark esté feliz padre … - dijo el chico .**

**Dark**** besó en la boca a Mei Chang de la alegría .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS ANCIANA! **

**Jejejeje**** vuelve cuando quieras tanto tu como Daisuke …**

**La mujer desapareció ante sus narices , con una humareda rosácea .**

**……………….**

**KYAAAA! PERO QUE MONOS QUE ESTAIS LOS DOS SEPARADOS! – chilló Emiko al verlos .**

**Towa**** besaba los pies de dark de la misma emoción .( n/a : jajaja)**

**jejeje**** a partir de hoy seré el rey de todo Japón- dijo dark empezando a vacilar – todo lo que no he podido hacer lo aré ahora – dijo divertido .**

**dark**** – le recordó Daiske – risa es tu novia …**

**Dark**** elevó una ceja .**

**ah … cierto … voy a llamarla para quedar …**

**Dark**** se fue hacia el telefono a toda maquina .**

**Todos lo miraban entusiasmados .**

**se le ve muy feliz – dijo el abuelo – pero su felicidad solo durará un mes …**

**si – dijo Emiko – serán unas cortas vacaciones para el legendario ladrón Dark .**

**Daisueke**** acarició a Wiz la cabeza .**

**ahora que lo pienso , deveriamos poner otra cama en mi cuarto para dark ¡**

**Towa**** voló hacia el cuarto para cumplir la misión .**

**yo me encargo de eso señora!**

**Llegó la hora de la cena y parecían una familia feliz .**

**Dark**** iba muy bien vestido , mientras devoraba con ímpetu .**

**dark**** adonde vas a estas horas? – preguntó Daisuke .**

**Dark**** sonrió .**

**he quedado con risa juju …**

**Daisuke**** se puso rojo de inmediato .**

**jaja**** ya no tienes de que preocuparte daisuke , no estamos en el mismo cuerpo …**

**El pelirrojo bufó tranquilo .**

**es verdad se me había olvidado jeje .**

**Dark**** dejó el plato limpio y salió de la casa .**

**chao!**

**Daisuke**** subió a su habitación , se sintió feliz .**

**Dark**** era como su hermano , aunque aparentaban casi la misma edad ( n/a : entre comillas , claro … jejej) .**

**El chico se echó en su cama , ya que la de arriba sería para Dark .**

**Frunció el ceño al ver la cantidad de fotos de el mismo que Dark había colocado .**

**es un creido sin remedio …- dijo bufando .**

**El teléfono empezó a sonar.**

**am**** … será riku …- dijo cogiendo el auricular – si? Riku? – preguntó contento .**

**no soy riku ..- dijo una voz que arrastraba un poco las sílabas .**

**Daisuke**** la reconoció al momento y su corazón empezó a latir desmesuradamente .**

**hi****-hiwatari kun? – preguntó , alucinado de que el peli azul llamara a su casa .**

**siento haberte decepcionado … solo quería afirmar si Dark ya tiene cuerpo propio …- preguntó el comandante .**

**Daisuke**** sintió un deje de decepción al ver que satoshi llamaba por dark .**

**em**** si … ahora se ha ido con risa Harada ..**

**ju**** … vaya … ya se lo está pasando bien … quiero que le digas que sigo siendo comandante y él un ladrón -….y mas ahora que no está dentro de ti , mas lo quiero atrapar …**

**eh …**** - daisuke no sabía que decir .- nada mas? – preguntó el chico .**

**El comandante se quedó callado .**

**acaso quieres que te diga algo mas? – preguntó irónico .**

**Daisuke**** se puso nervioso .**

**eh! No nada! Adiós!**

**Je**** …**** adiós …- rió este – daisuke!- dijo antes de que este colgara .**

**Eh …**** si?- ( me ha llamado daisuke!) **

**Yo de ti iría leyéndome Romeo y Julieta … solo por curiosidad … jejeje ..**

**Colgó .**

**Daisuke**** estaba muy rojo , y se puso las manos en la cara .**

**Fue hacia la estantería de su abuelo , que estaba en su habitación y buscó el susodicho libro .**

**que buscas Daisuke? – preguntó el abuelo entrando en su estancia .**

**Daisuke**** se giró para mirarlo .**

**buscaba Romeo y Julieta , para la representación del instituto …- dijo este buscando .**

**El abuelo se lo dio en mano .**

**eh? **

**Ya sabía que lo buscarías … ten …- se lo entregó .**

**Daisuke**** dio las gracias y se fue poco a poco hacia la puerta.**

**daisuke**** …****- susurró el abuelo – es Hiwatari Romeo? **

**Daisuke**** asintió , muy rojo .**

**curioso …**** muy curioso …- susurró .**

**el que? – preguntó este .**

**Daichi**** salió de la habitación posando una mano en el hombro de su nieto .**

**algún día lo entenderás…**

**Daisuke**** se quedó atontado mientras subía hacia su cuarto .**

**Cuando llegó empezó a leer el libro .**

**La ventana estaba abierta y el frío recorría su habitación , pero la curiosidad mataba a Daisuke .**

**Sabía que " Romeo y Julieta" era una obra de amor , pero a la vez una tragedia sobre los protagonistas pero poco más …**

**Empezó a leer …**

**" _Romeo_****_ partencia a una familia opuesta totalmente a la de Julieta … unas familias que se odiaban … a muerte"_**

**Hubo un vuelco en su pecho .**

**Los niwa y los Hikari eran enemigos mortales"!siguió leyendo durante horas .**

**_"- romeo … donde estás que no te veo? – preguntaba a la luz de la noche , la hermosa dama – romeo … te amo , no me puedes dejar sola …_**

**_estoy aquí mi amor …_**

****

**_Julieta miró al arbusto en donde se elevaba como iluminado el varonil Romeo , con una flor blanca en su mano ._**

****

**_romeo …_**

**_Julieta …_**

****

**_La chica agachó la cabeza y Romeo la elevó fundiendo sus labios en un apasionado beso de amor ."_**

****

**El verse besando a Hiwatari hizo que el chico se pusiera instantáneamente las manos en la boca rojo .**

**Lo distrajo la ventana .**

**Dark**** acababa de entrar , como un vulgar ladronzuelo .( N/a : es que no lo es? Bueno … vulgar no , ejej pero ladrón si )**

**dark****? De donde vienes?**

**Dark**** sonrió , desnudándose quedando el boxers negros .**

**Se subió en su litera echándose en la cama .**

**pues de estar con Risa , dimos un paseito por el mar …**

**Daisuke**** sonrió .**

**la quieres mucho? **

**Dark**** chisteó .**

**bueno … ella me ama …**

**pero …**** y tu no?**

**Dark**** no contestó al momento .**

**supongo que si … no? – contestó el moreno .**

**hombre … se supone …**

**también se supone que tu quieres a Riku no? – preguntó Dark cambiando de tema .**

**Daisuke**** se puso rojo y el rostro de cierto peliazul apareció en sus pensamientos .**

**si , la quiero … buenas noches Dark …**

**buenas noches …**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**N&a****: ola a todos! Pues aquí está el segundo capi de " Romeo y Julieta" jeje que fijo va a dar que hablar ya lo vereis jiji .**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros preciados reviews: kyoru, aura , kai hiwatari ,Nalle y cia ,ruri sakuma,nebyuria ,kaoru dono,fusisaky yami y kary **

**Ah!Edaward**** , no lo hago dark& dai , por que me gustan mas las demas parejas , sorry .**

**Chaooo**** y espero mas reviews de vuestra parte eh�? Ejjeje besotessss**


	3. odio a dark mousy!

**CAP 3- ODIO A DARK MOUSY!**

**Risa Harada se había quitado los zapatos para no hacer ruido en su intromisión nocturna en casa .**

**Una luz se encendió , sobresaltando a la joven .**

**riku****! Que susto! – espetó la menor de las gemelas al ver a su hermana- que haces despierta?**

**Riku**** con cara de pocos amigos agarró del brazo a su hermana , metiéndola en su habitación y cerrando con pestillo .**

**eso debería preguntártelo yo no? Donde estabas a estas horas! – preguntó – me tenías preocupada!**

**Risa se puso las manos en la cara , sonrosada y feliz .**

**he tenido una cita con dark jiji , es que el tiene …**

**lo se! Un cuerpo propio! Daisuke me lo dijo- susurró Riku con fiereza – pero aún así no son horas de llegar! Papá y mamá podrían haberte descubierto Risa!**

**Risa se sacó el vestido y empezó a ponerse el pijama .**

**ay Riku , no me seas pesada … estaba con dark nada podría pasarme …**

**si el problema es ese , que justo con ese pervertido es cuando te pueden pasar las cosas …- dijo Riku ásperamente .**

**Risa miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido , y emitió una sonrisita .**

**por que pones esa cara?- preguntó con desconfianza la mayor de ellas .**

**…- esta juntó los dedos risueña – riku … es que …**

**Riku**** se estaba poniendo nerviosa .**

**es que dark y yo … hemos … ya sabes …**

**Riku**** calló de plancha al suelo .**

**Su hermana la fue a recoger.**

**RIKU? **

**Riku**** agarró con fuerza el pijama de Risa .**

**QUE LO HAS HECHO CON ESE PERVERTIDO! ESTÁS LOCA! – la zarandeó Riku .**

**Esta frunció el ceño , separándose de su hermana .**

**mira tía yo soy mayorcita para hacer lo que me de la gana así que no me ralles!**

**Pero .,..****- trató de defenderse la otra .**

**Y deja a Dark en paz! Es mi novio y lo quiero!**

**Risa se fue de la habitación de Riku , dando un portazo .**

**Riku**** se echó en la cama , posando sus manos en su cabeza .**

**risa …**** estarás haciendo bien?**

**……………………………………….**

**Daisuke**** se despertó con los lametones de Wiz en sus pies .**

**El chico se rió mientras salía de la cama , para vestirse e ir al instituto como cada día .**

**Miró hacia la litera de Dark , donde el moreno dormía como un tronco .**

**El pelirrojo sonrió .**

**se le ve tan gracioso aún no me creo que esté fuera de mi jeje .**

**Daisuke**** cogió su mochila y salió del cuarto .**

**Cuando llegó a la cabina de teléfonos , donde esperaba a su novia para ir al instituto se percató de la tristeza en su rostro .**

**que te pasa riku? – preguntó el pelirrojo con preocupación .**

**La chica negó con la cabeza .**

**nada …**

**quien nada no se ahoga sabes? Dímelo , soy tu novio no? **

**Riku**** detuvo la bici , por unos segundos .**

**DILE A DARK QUE NO SE ACERQUE A MI HERMANA! – chilló la joven – NO QUIERO QUE LE HAGA DAÑO!**

**Daisuke**** pareció no entender nada .**

**entonces …**** el problema es con dark? Tu ya sabes como es …**

**En la mente de Riku apareció su primer beso , dado por Dark y la rabia la inundó .**

**si … tienes razón … mejor no le digas nada …**

**Y la chica continuó pedaleando hasta llegar al colegio .**

**……………………………..**

**tened **

**La tutora le entregó dos dossieres muy gruesos a Daisuke y a un Satoshi serio .**

**esto es el guión? – preguntó asustado el chico .**

**si - contestó esta como si nada .**

**los hay mas gordos …- dijo vacilante Satoshi que ya había estado en la universidad – si quieres te doy trucos de memorización Niwa …- susurró el peliazul mirando fijamente a Daisuke .**

**Este se coloreó .**

**gracias Hiwatari jeje pero creo que me las apañaré .**

**Satoshi**** sonrió y se fue a su sitio de nuevo .**

**Risa veía su papel junto a Saehara .**

**y yo por que tengo que hacer de la mujer de Saehara ¿ ¬¬ - preguntó rabiosa .**

**es lo que hay , nena – dijo Saehara gallito .**

**Mio**** se echó al cuello de daisuke .**

**hay daichan! Yo aré de tu prometido! I love youuuu – empezó a recitar casi dejándolo sordo .**

**Daisuke**** se separó de ella , sentándose .**

**Riku**** había alzado la mano .**

**si ,**** Harada?**

**Y el baile , que pasa? – preguntó esta con entusiasmo .**

**Ah si jeje – sacó un disco y lo puso a reproducir .**

**Kya****! – chillaron todos al escuchar la canción .**

**Cuando acabó la canción , la tutora miró a Riku .**

**Harada**** tu serás la representante del grupo .**

**Yo?- preguntó Riku sonrosada mientras sus compañeras la alababan .**

**Si tu serás la bailarina principal de la canción " Te voy a dar mas candela" de Hector y tito .**

**Daisuke**** sonrió a su novia .**

**riku**** esa canción es muy rítmica te irá al dedo .**

**Riku**** sonrió , aceptando la proposición .**

**vale pero quien será mi pareja masculina de baile , profesora? **

**Pues no se …**

**Valgo yo? – preguntó una voz varonil desde la puerta .**

**Las chicas dieron unos agudos gritos al ver , con vaqueros desgastados y camisa ajuntada negra a Dark en la puerta.**

**DARK! – chillaron Risa y Daisuke a la vez .**

**EL PERVERTIDO DE DARK! – chilló Riku .**

**Hiwatari**** solo miró hacia la puerta desafiante .**

**La profesora que era fan de Dark lo invitó a pasar .**

**pasa Dark! Puedes sentarte! ( kyaaa que wapooo!) decías?**

**Dark**** miró a Risa , esta dio un gritito y después miró a Riku .**

**he escuchado la charla desde detrás de la puerta señortita Yukimura – empezó adecir en tono seductor a la tutora – y no me importaría ser la pareja masculina de la señorita Harada …**

**Riku**** gruñó inaudiblemente al moreno .**

**Risa sintió querer matar a su hermana gemela y Daisuke alucinó en colores .**

**eh ..****, bailar? – repitió la profesora tontamente .**

**es que acaso no puedo? – preguntó este persuasivamente , tocando el pelo de la profesora .**

**Risa ya quería matar a dos mujeres en esos momentos .**

**La profesora se puso roja , mientras las chicas chillaban y decían que si .**

**SI PROFE! **

**POR FAVOR!**

**KYAAA!**

**DARK!**

**KYA DARK BAILANDO EN EL INSTI!**

**Chillaban como posesa .**

**Risa estaba ahora encima de la mesa , con fuego saliendo de sus orejas .**

**es mioooo! MI TESOROOOO! ( n/A : TIPO GOLLUM JAJAJ XD)**

**ehm**** … claro … claro , el puesto es tuyo …**

**Dark**** sonrió besando la mano de la profesora .**

**je**** , gracias …**

**Y dirigió una mirada de triunfo a Riku que giró el rostro .**

**Cuando acabó la clase , Risa voló hacia Dark super contenta.**

**QUE BUENO QUE HAYAS VENIDO MI AMOR! – chilló risa con emoción- abrazando a este .**

**Jeje**** soy una caja de sorpresas nena – chuleó Dark haciéndose el interesante .**

**Daisuke**** y Riku se acercaron poco a poco hacia la pareja , daisuke sonreía feliz.**

**eres sorprendente **

**gracias dai jeje**

**grrr**** ..- gruñía Riku.**

**Dark**** la pinchó divertida .**

**que te pasa Harada? Estás envidiosa de que he venido a ver a tu hermana? **

**ESO ES LO QUE TU QUERRÍAS IDIOTA! – bramó Riku enfadada .**

**Daisuke**** agarró el brazo de su novia , para que no se lanzara a su cuello .**

**Dark**** vámonos …- dijo una enfadada Risa , cogiendo a Dark del brazo .**

**EH! NO PUEDES! – chilló Saehara que salió corriendo .**

**Risa lo miró mal .**

**y por que no?**

**Pues por que la profe dice que hay que ensayar … - dijo con cansancio .**

**Pues vamos – dijo Risa hiendo hasta Daisuke y Saehara .- Riku , no infectes a mi Dark cuando bailéis eh? – dijo la gemela con cara de pocos amigos .**

**Dark**** sonreía estrepitosamente .**

**Daisuke**** Risa y Saehara fueron hacia el aula , mientras que Riku y Dark se quedaban a solas .**

**Dark**** se acercó silvando a Riku .**

**estamos a solas eh nena? Jeje**

**Riku**** se apartó de él , haciéndole un corte de manga .**

**tenemos que ir al gimnasio … allí estarás las demás chicas del baile … sígueme .**

**Dark**** rió mientras Riku corría hacia el gimnasio .**

**esto va a ser divertido …**

**……………………….**

**BIEN CHICOS! HOY ES NUESTRO PRIMER DÍA DE ENSAYO! LO AREMOS SIN EL VESTUARIO PARA MAYOR COMODIDAD! ESTAIS TODOS?**

**Todos asintieron .**

**La profesora miró la lista .**

**y romeo? Donde está romeo? – preguntó al no ver a Hiwatari .**

**estoy aquí …- dijo este que estaba en un rincón apartado de la salita .**

**bien …- dijo la profesora – leeros los guiones un poco e intentad memorizar las primeras frases …**

**Saehara**** subió al escenario con Risa tras él .**

**una ,**** dos y tres! Toma 1! **

**Takasaki**** el narrador , salió de la penumbra y empezó a leer su guión .**

"En la hermosa Verona, donde acacieron estos amores,  
dos familias rivales igualmente nobles habían derramado,  
por sus odios mutuos inculpada sangre.  
Sus inocentes hijos pagaron la pena de estos rencores,  
que trajeron su muerte y el fin de su triste amor."

**Saehara**** y Risa , los capuleto , entraron en el escenario .**

**querido …**** para cuando será la fiesta ¿- preguntó tartamudeando Risa .**

**Para esta noche mi amada! Esta noche nuestra hermosa hija Julieta conocerá por primera vez a su prometido el conde Paris ¡ - recitó Saehara con exageración .**

**Mio**** que hacia del conde Paris subió al escenario .**

**Parad! – chilló la profesora – lo estáis diciendo mal! No sabéis entonar! Y tu detente Mio! Que no es tu turno!**

**Saehara**** bufó y Risa se avergonzó .**

**Tuvieron que repetir la misma escena 20 veces , por lo cual Daisuke casi se duerme .**

**Lo despertó , cuando la profesora , llamó a Hiwatari y a él .**

**antes de irnos quiero que probemos una vez la reacción de Romeo al ver a Julieta por primera vez … Niwa! Sube al escenario y quédate quieto en una esquina , como pensando en algo hermoso … - dijo la profesora .**

**Este hizo caso y se quedó quieto y avergonzado .**

**Hiwatari**** subió al escenario con Atsuki uno de sus compañeros que hacia el papel de Teobaldo , un miembro de la familia capuleto y un alumno inferior que hacia de uno de los criados .**

**( -**** que nervios me están entrando …)**

**Romeo****/hiwatari :**- (A un criado) ¿Quién es aquella dama? – dijo este señalando a Daisuke .

**Criado :**- No la conozco, señor. – contestó el chico.

**Romeo/hiwatari :**- ¡Oh¡De ella debe aprender a brillar la luz de las antorchas¡Su hermosura parece que pende del rostro de la noche como una joya inestimable en la oreja de un etíope¡Belleza demasiado rica para gozarla; demasiado preciosa para la tierra! – todos se quedaron parados por el recital de Hiwatri

El peliazul recitaba de una forma tan armónica que daisue¡ke creyó estar escuchando un ruiseñor.

**Todos murmuraban , desde luego , esta forma de actuar de Hiwatari era muy distinta a la de la obra " Hielo y nieve" .**

¡Cómo nívea paloma ente cuervos se distingue esa dama entre sus compañeros! Acabado el baile, observaré donde se coloque, y con el contacto de su mano haré dichosa mi ruda diestra. ¿Por ventura amó hasta ahora mi corazón¡Ojos, desmentidlo¡Porque hasta la noche presente jamás conocí la verdadera hermosura!

**Cuando el chico acabó de recitar miró fijamente a Daisuke .**

Era una mirada abrasante , el pelirrojo tembló , nunca lo habían mirada así , ni siquiera Riku que era su novia … se creó un cruce de miradas que no se acabó mientras , Atsuki , que hacia del sobrino de Capuleto padre … recitaba su parte con fuerza .

**Teobaldo/ atsuki :**- Ese, por su voz, es un Motesco. ¡Traedme mi estoque, muchacho¿Cómo el miserable se atreve a venir hasta aquí, cubierto con un grotesco antifaz, para hacer burla y escarnio de nuestra brillante fiesta? Pues¡por la estirpe y honor de mi familia, que le mataré a estocadas sin ningún remordimiento!

**Piiiiiii****- el pitido de fin de clase sonó interrumpiendo la obra .**

……………………………………………..

**En el gimnasio …**

**Riku**** estaba con las chicas y Dark que no dejaban de babear por el moreno … y este de seducirlas a todas , claro está.**

**Bien , como la principal que soy quiero que todas sepamos bien el baile …**

**Jejeje****- Yukina Mikage se reía , cuando Dark le había guiñado un ojo .**

**Ejem**** …**** silencio – dijo con mala ostia Riku – empecemos .**

**La chica puso la canción y empezó el ritmo .**

**tenemos que mover la cadera de esta manera …**

**La chica empezó a mover el trasero de una manera muy sensual , para adentro y hacia fuera haciendo redonda.**

**Riku**** escuchó risitas detrás de si , y se giró .**

**Dark**** estaba mirando fijamente en dirección a su trasero como un pervertido que era .**

**QUE MIRAS PERVERTIDO? – chilló enfadada ella .**

**Miro tu culito no a ti , mona ¬¬ - dijo Dark defendiéndote .**

**GRRR! MI CULO ES MIO! – chilló- deverías bailar! Que fijo ni sabes!- retó esta .**

**Dark**** sintió su orgullo tocado y sacándose la chupa de cuero y acercándose a Riku , volvió a poner la música .**

**mira … y babea … nena …**

**Todas menos Riku chillaron cuando Dark empezó a moverse sensualmente … sus fuertes brazos trazando líneas en el viento y sus piernas y culo marcando el compás …**

**DIOS ESTÁ BUENÍSIMO! **

**KYAA!**

**QUE SUERTE TIENE RIKU DE PODER BAILAR C0N ÉL!**

**Dark**** detuvo la música y la sonrió.**

**mañana Harada , vas a bailar con un experto jejeje – dijo rozando su mejilla.**

**Riku**** apartó el dedo de Dark de su cara , rabiosa … **

**(nunca reconoceré que baila bien! Nunca!)**

**Dark**** se fue hacia la puerta guiñando un ojo a todas las chicas .**

**hasta mañana guapas … jejeje**

**Cuando salió , alguien estaba en la oscuridad esperándole .**

**así que estás libre … dark? – siseó la fría voz de ..**

**comandante tu no coges fiesta o que? **

**Hiwatari**** lanzó a Dark contra el suelo .**

**que haces capullo? – preguntó Dark sin miedo , pero sorprendido .**

**podría capturarte … o tal vez denunciarte … ahora que no estás con daisuke en un mismo cuerpo … no me importaría …**

**Dark**** cambió su expresión .**

**Algo calló al suelo tras las palabras de Hiwatari .**

**El peliazul miró atrás y vio a Daisuke , mirándolos , sus libros se habían caido al suelo de la impresión .**

**serías capaz … ¿ - preguntó a punto de echarse a llorar – dark … es mi otro yo ..,**

**Hiwatari**** miró a Daisuke fijamente .**

**ahora no está en tu cuerpo … Niwa …**

**pero …**** lo necesito! … no puedes olvidar por un mes tu deber de policía ¿**

**La mirada del pelirrojo se volvía mas triste a medida que los segundos pasaban .**

**Hiwatari**** soltó a Dark , y este afectado en su orgullo fue hacia Daisuke con cara de pocos amigos .**

**gilipollas este …¬¬**

**Hiwatari**** se giró hacia ellos, con una sonrisita en el rostro .**

**está bien … pero … como recompensa mañana tendrás que venir a ensayar … a mi casa …**

**El pelirrojo sintió un vuelco en el corazón .**

**eh?**

**DE ESO NADA! TU TE TRAMAS ALGO! – bramó Dark- NO VAYAS DAISUKE!**

**Iré …****- susurró Niwa .**

**Que? – no entendió Dark.**

**Daisuke**** miró a Hiwatari sonriente .**

**no hay nada de malo ir a casa de un amigo a ensayar no? **

**CONTINUARÁ …****…….**

**N/A MIL Y UNA GRACIASSS! ME ALEGRO DE QUE ME HAYAIS DEJADO REVIEWS AVER SI ME AGREGAIS AL MSN Y OS CONOZCO EN PERSONA EH? EJEJEJE , ESPERO QUE ME COMENTEIS Y ME SUGERAIS MAS COSAS , QUE LEAIS MAS DE MIS FICS , OS METAIS EN MI WEB , QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL Y QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS QUE SON EL MOTIVO DE QUE ESCRIBA! MIL BESOS A TODOS LORENA.**


	4. atraccion prohibida

**CAP- 4 –ATRACCIÓN PROHIBIDA**

**Riku**** hacía sus deberes de ciencias concentradamente , y Risa a su vez doblaba sus mejores prendas.**

**Las dos gemelas no se miraban ni a la cara , Risa seguía enfadada con Riku.**

**esto me queda genial … y sto tb..- susurraba Risa audiblemente- que pena que mi hermanita sea una garrula marimacho y …**

**Riku**** saltó de la silla.**

**para de una vez Risa!**

**Risa se puso en pie , con las manos en las caderas .**

**no te metes tu con mi Dark?¬¬**

**Riku**** agarró de los hombros a su hermana .**

**si lo hago es por que se que es un pervertido que no te quiere realmente, Risa! Siempre liga con todas!**

**La menor de las Harada frunció el ceño .**

**no serás que estás celosa Riku?**

**Riku**** se echó hacia atrás .**

**celosa? Yo? Por que? – bramó esta roja totalmente.**

**Risa se rió.**

**por que yo puedo hacer el amor con Dark y tu con Daisuke no … jeje que te crees? Que no sabia que Niwa y tu nunca habeis…**

**CALLATE! ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!**

**Riku**** volvió a su escritorio .**

**a mi el sexo no me preocupa sabes? – susurró Riku temblándole el dedo .**

**Risa cogió su ropa y se apresuró a salir de su habitación .**

**pues yo diría que si … así que ponte las pilas hermanita bye muak , muak.**

**Risa salió de la habitación y Riku tiró la libreta al suelo .**

**Sus manos temblaban .**

**risa … tendrás razón ¿ … por que Daisuke nunca …**

**La chica se puso roja totalmente e imaginó a su hermana disfrutando como loca con los besos y caricias de Dark .**

**KYA! PERVERTIDO!**

**………………………………..**

**QUEEEEEE ! – chilló Emiko a la hora de la cena – QUE ESE HIKARI HA HECHO CHANTAJE A DAI-CHAN! – chilló la mujer.**

**Exacto ¬¬ - afirmó Dark , devorando su cena .- este niño tiene pajaritos en esa atolondrada cabeza …**

**DESDE LUEGO! – chilló Emiko con furia , mientras Towa y Kosuke la cogían de los brazos .**

**Daisuke**** pasaba de todo el mundo mientras comía tranquilamente .**

**y que querías que hiciera? Que dejara que atrapará a Dark ¿**

**Dark**** miró a Daisuke .**

**sabes perfectamente que esas estrategias no son de Hiwatari … lo que ese quería es quedarse contigo a solas- dijo pícaramente .**

**Emiko**** se desmayó .**

**Daisuke**** agachó la cabeza con cierto sonrojo .**

**bueno …**** y que? Es mi amigo no? Que hay de malo en eso? – preguntó como si nada .**

**es verdad …- dijo Towa – son amigos señora – dijo dando aire a Emiko .**

**Emiko**** se puso en pie , mientras iba hacia su hijo .**

**GRR está bien , irás , pero ensayas un rato y vuelves entendido!**

**Daisuke**** afirmó cansinamente a su madre .**

**…………………………….**

**Dark**** y Daisuke iban juntos al instituto esa mañana .**

**luego no me esperes Dark , me voy con Hiwatari a su casa … - recordaba el pelirrojo.**

**Me lo has dicho mil veces ya ¬¬ plasta …**

**Todas las chicas que pasaban que iban hacia sus institutos se quedaban maravilladas al ver al legendario ladrón Dark , como un simple chico de 17 años .**

**DAISUKE! – chilló Riku a distancia .**

**Los dos se pararon , mientras Riku pedaleaba hacia ellos .**

**Hola Riku - saludó Daisuke .**

**Fiu**** fiu bonitas piernas Harada – saludó Dark .**

**Grrr**** cretino ¬¬ - se enfadó Riku – cari te vienes en bici ¿**

**Daisuke**** se mordió el labio .**

**perdona Riku , prefiero ir con Dark … asi no hace de las suyas …**

**Dark**** le dio un capón en la cabeza .**

**RECUERDA CON QUIEN HABLAS CAPULLO GRRR **

**Riku**** sonrió .**

**cierto … los pervertidos como tú han de ser vigilados …jeje**

**y las marimacho encerradas …- contestó Dark**

**Riku**** se quedó pálida y con rostro de dolor se despidió de Daisuke con un beso .**

**adiós Dai …**

**adiós … Riku …**

**La chica se fue pedaleando , camino al insti .**

**Daisuke**** se enfadó con Dark .**

**te has pasado sabes? ¬¬ **

**bah****! Calla y vámonos que llegaremos tarde …**

**…………………………**

**Saehara**** desprendía su espada mirando a su público , mientras Risa se intentaba separar de él , por miedo a ser herida .**

**ajá**** nadie se mete con un capuleto! Ese maldito de Romeo pagará haberse metido en donde no lo llaman MUAJAJAJA! – reía estridente .**

**La profesora sonreía divertida.**

**em**** … pareces mas una bruja que un capuleto , la verdad …**

**Saehara**** creyó hundirse en la depresión total .**

**bueno … Julieta sube al escenario con Romeo …haréis la escena del balcón …**

**Daisuke**** tragó saliva , mientras subía al escenario , satoshi lo seguía .**

**bueno …**** un , dos , tres , YA! **

**Julieta/ ****daisuke**- ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una capuleto ( por que narices siento un hormigueo en mi interior?)

**Romeo/hiwatari:**- (Aparte) ¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora? – expresó Hiwatari con voz suave.

**Julieta/ daisuke :**- ¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre.

El público miraba atontado a Daisuke .

( - por que las frases me fluyen de una forma tan real? Por que Hiwatari me mira de esta manera? Por que me entran ganas de chillar que nuestra amistad debe ser eterna , siendo un Hikari y un Niwa?)

¡Oh, sea otro nombre¿Qué hay en un nombre¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera! – dijo sonrosándose un poco .

**Algunos se rieron de la insinuación de Julieta/ niwa jeje.**

**Romeo/Hiwatari:**- Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo! – susurró acercándose a Daisuke y acariciando su rostro .

**Daisuke**** se estremeció vivamente.**

**Julieta/ daisuke:**- ¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos? – preguntó entrecortadamente.

**Romeo/ Hiwatari:**- ¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra…

**No supo por que , pero Daisuke vio un deje de tristeza en esa frase que Hiwatari pronunció … tan leve y tan dura , pero que llegaba tan adentro de los dos.**

**Julieta/ daisuke:**- Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo y Montesco? – daisueke rozó la palma de la mano de Satoshi y este la apretó.

**Romeo/ hiwatari:**- Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan. – besó su mano tiernamente.

**- uohhhh – suspiraba el público.**

**Julieta/ daisuke** ( muy colorado) Y dime¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? Las tapias del jardín son altas y difíciles de escalar, y el sitio, de muerte, considerando quién eres, si alguno de mis parientes te descubriera.

**Romeo/Hiwatari:**- Con ligeras alas de amor franquee estos muros, pues no hay cerca de piedra capaz de atajar el amor; y lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello el amor se atreve a intentar. Por tanto, tus parientes no me importan.

**( - alas de amor? Krad … las alas de Krad … kya! Por que me pongo a pensar en las alas de dark y krad?)**

**Julieta/ daisuke:**- ¡Te asesinarán si te encuentran! – chilló dramático Daisuke agarrando el cuerpo de Hiwatari fuertemente contra si .

**Romeo/ hiwatari :**- - besando el pelo de este suavemente - ¡Ay¡Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte espadas de ellos!- Daisuke encontró su mirada con la del peliazul- Mírame tan sólo con agrado, y quedo a prueba de su enemistad….

**Los dos muchachos se miraron , como iluminados … Daisuke sintió que un imán acercaba sus labios con los del otro chico , pero …**

**ya está – finalizó Hiwatari , soltándolo fríamente .**

**………………………………………**

**En el gimnasio …**

**Riku**** fue la última en entrar en el gimnasio , con bastante abatimiento.**

**Las chicas ya estaban con sus chándal haciendo corrillo delante de Dark .**

**eres muy guapo dark! **

**Como logras conseguir las alas!**

**Kieres**** salir conmigo Dark?**

**Ejem**** ejem …- llamó Riku .**

**Estas se giraron y Dark también , mirando de arriba abajo a Riku.**

**La chica llevaba un chándal de pantalón corto azul marino , una camiseta de tirantes azul celeste y una cola de caballo .**

**empezamos? Estamos aquí para ensayar no para hacer el burro- dijo esta .**

**si**** - dijeron las chicas a coro .**

**Harada**** yo creo que antes de comenzar deberíamos ver como mueven las caderas las chicas no?**

**Riku**** miró a Dark desafiante .**

**acaso tu mandas aquí para decidir eso?**

**VAMOS RIKU NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS! TU ENSAYA UN POCO SOLA!**

**Eso- dijo Yukina Mikage – que Dark nos diga si lo hacemos bien así no te sentirás molesta no?**

**Grr**** como queráis …**

**Riku**** puso la música y se cogió un espacio mientras Dark hacia poner las chicas en coro para verlas mejor .**

**tranquilas guapas , conmigo de juez bailareis muy sensualmente jeje**

**grrr**** pervertido sin remedio – siseaba esta – bah! Mejor voy a mi rollo o me amargo …**

**Encendió el cassette , la música empezó a sonar .**

Tito: te voy a dar mas candela

Si estoy fácil tú me tientas  
si me pongo mas difícil te lamentas  
pero sabes que tu cuerpo me atormenta  
y cuando yo a ti te coja  
te voy a dar mas candela (x6)

**Riku**** empezó a mover su cadera poco a poco , lentamente … sintiendo como la rabia se expulsaba en cada rotación de su redondez.**

**Sus manos se empezaron a despegar de su cuerpo , bailando al son de la música … una música que proclamaba deseo … el deseo de una mujer para un hombre que …**

mami tú quiere candela?

Mujer: dame candela papi  
dame candela papi

Héctor¿mami tú quiere candela?

Mujer: dame candela papi  
dame candela

Héctor¿mami tú quiere candela?

Mujer: dame candela papi  
dame candela papi

Héctor¿mami tú quiere candela?

Mujer: dame candela papi  
papi candela

Héctor¿mami tú quiere candela?  
Mujer: papito dame candela (x8)

Entonces sintió con un cuerpo potente se pegaba a su cuerpo y la agarraba de la cadera … Riku sintió saber quien era y se apartó.

rash! – pegó un tortazo a dark que casi le quita la cara de encima .

Dark se enfadó.

oye niña ¡ si tenemos que bailar juntos será mejor que ensayemos algo no?

Te odio"! Eres un pervertido! – chilló esta.

Dark se separó de ella .

muy bien … sino quieres bailar conmigo , significa – dark sonrió- que solo sabes bailar sola , … jeje que no sabes bailar con un hombre…

Las demás chicas se quedaron mirando asombradas.

se dice que bailar es muy similar a hacer el amor …- dijo Dark mirándola – eso me demuestra que eres una mojigata en ese tema jajaja- se rió este .

Riku fue hacia él y lo agarró del brazo .

te voy a demostrar que si se bailar idiota! – chilló Riku

Dark la miró de arriba abajo .

demuestralo , nena …- susurró este seductor .

Yukina! Pon la siguiente canción! – mandó Riku .

La chica se deshizo la coleta , dejando su cabello en su esplendor y miró a Dark con orgullo.

vamos … acércate , dark …

Dark no se hizo de rogar y fue hacia ella , agarrándola de la cadera .

ah , ah … no se toca … - ordenó Riku.

Eso lo hace mas interesante aún jeje .

'tas provocandome  
Tu lo que quieres es que te pegue de la pared

**Mirada sensual.**

**  
**Que te bese, te abraze y te estruje  
Tu se las queria pegar a tu novio y me preste  
Vamos, provocame  
'tas provocandome

**Dark**** se lamió los labios ,y Riku empezó a mover su cadera.**

**  
**Tu lo que quieres es que te pegue de la pared  
Que te bese, te abraze y que te estruje  
Tu se las queria pegar a tu novio y me preste  
Entonces bailame  
Vamos, provocame

**Los dos estaban bailando al compás , riku daba hacia fuera mientras dark recorría su cuerpo sin tocarla , mientras que sus cuerpos se rozaban **

**  
**  
Sueltate ahora  
Que a la calle ha llegado el Don  
Yo soy tu bom-bom  
En esto el mas cabrón  
A tu novio que no se late de roncón  
Que yo se que es pura feca  
Y un bobolón  
Mas súper exagerao'  
En esto el mas ranquiao'  
Sin vieja de pegao'  
Humilde y respetao'  
Entonces han bailao'  
Lo que he sacao'  
Como han vacilao'  
Bebio y fumao'

**kyaaaa****! – chillaban todas , por la sensualidad que estaban demostrando ambos.**

**  
**Y así es mi tumbao'  
Bailalo afincao'  
Vete pa' otro lao'  
Que aquí esta el sobrao'  
Eliel esta ariscao'  
Dale timbre al picao'  
Con un bailar zafao'

**dark****-san!- se escuchó venir desde la puerta- estás ya?**

**Dark**** se separó de Riku , al ver entrar a su novia por la puerta.**

**risa jeje si ya estoy le estaba enseñando a tu hermana a bailar con un hombre jeje**

**TU NO ME ENSEÑAS NADA! – chilló Riku colorada.**

**Si , si claro ..**

**Las chicas limpiaron el sudor de Dark y le dieron su chupa de cuero ( ante la mirada enfadada de Risa , claro ) y se fue a la pta( donde Risa lo agarró enseguida.**

**hasta mañana nenas …**

**hasta mañana Dark! Kya! Guapo!**

**Riku**** cogió sus cosas y se fue a ducharse .**

**Riku****! – la llamó Yukina- espera!**

**Que? – preguntó Riku de mal humor .**

**Por que te cae tan mal dark? Si está buenísimo!**

**Grrr**** odio los creídos! Y el lo es! Además de un pervertido ¡ **

**La chica se fue sin decir ni una palabra mas .**

**……………………**

**Daisuke**** esperaba en la puerta del colegio , mirándose los dedos con preocupación .**

**( - por que no me besó?- el guión decía que debía besar a Julieta no? … mmm)**

**Niwa****? – preguntó alguien detrás de él.**

**Daisuke**** se giró .**

**Hi.Hiwatari**** –kun! – se puso en pie este , como si estuviera tieso .**

**Este sonrió.**

**nos vamos? **

**Em**** …**** si , claro - dijo este tratando de disimular que estaba tranquilo .**

**Los dos anduvieron durante unos quince minutos , en el que el silencio fue el que reinó, hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Hiwatari .**

**- estás en tu casa …- dijo este nada mas entrar.**

**Daisuke**** se fijó en cada rincón de la casa , estaba bastante desordenada la verdad … y parecía que seguía viviendo solo , como hace dos años atrás .**

**y tu padre?**

**Ese no es mi padre … ya lo sabes ..- espetó este fríamente .**

**Aaam**** …**** lo siento … - dijo este colorado .**

**Satoshi**** dejó su mochila en el suelo de la entrada y los zapatos .**

**te apetece algo de beber o comer?- preguntó.**

**No …**** gracias … em … no íbamos a ensayar?- preguntó este , sin saber que decir .**

**Si claro – afirmó Satoshi – veo que te gusta ir al grano , Niwa jeje te sentó mal que no te besara antes ¿**

**Este tragó saliva .**

**eh? Ah .. jaja me tenías que besar? No lo sabía …**

**Satoshi**** solo se rió , mientras asentía con la cabeza .**

**claro … claro … jeje **

**Hiwatari**** se sentó en el amplio sofá , Daisuke lo siguió con timidez .**

**que tal te va con Harada? – preguntó de repente .**

**eeem**** … con riku? Bien , bien …- contestó sin entender.**

**Me alegro …- dijo este superficialmente .**

**Pero …**** para que esa pregunta?**

**Somos amigos no? – afirmó el comandante como lo mas normal del mundo .**

**Otro molesto silencio .**

**( - por que me siento tan incomodo narices?)**

**- em … ensayamos o no? Para eso me hiciste venir no?**

**La mirada de Satoshi brilló espectacularmente , mientras solevantaba e iba hacia él .**

**Niwa**** lo miró desde abajo , aprensivamente .**

**niwa**** …****- susurró Satoshi con voz ronca.**

**Sa****…?**

**No pudo acabar la frase , este se había lanzado sobre él , dejándolo inmovilizado .**

**- que que haces? – preguntó temblando.**

**La mirada de el peliazul parecía preferida.**

**hace años que quería decirte esto que te voy a decir , Daisuke …- susurró .**

**eh? – el pelirrojo se iba a morir si la frase terminaba de la manera que creía que iba a terminar.**

**Te amo …**

**Satoshi**** rozó el labio inferior del chico con su lengua , muy suavemente , mientras exploraba la pequeña cavidad de esa boca semi cerrada .**

**satoshi**** …**

**shhh****- mandó callar- cierra los ojos ….**

**Niwa**** obedeció mientras que la lengua de el comandante lamió ambos labios a la vez y el potente músculo se entrometió en su boca.**

**Niwa**** gimió dejándose llevar por unos segundos , pero al instante separo al otro chico de su merced.**

**hi****-hiwatari Kun … no debiste hacer eso…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – yo estoy con Riku! No debiste hacer eso!**

**Y sin mas corrió a por su mochila y zapatos y huyó por la ventana de la casa.**

**Satoshi**** acarició sus labios y sonrió feliz .**

**Niwa**** ….**

**………………………………………………………………………………**

**bien Towa ahora tienes que echar un poco de sal a la cazuela , solo un poquito! - enseñaba Emiko a Towa, que estaba aprendiendo a cocinar.**

**Así?**

**Muy bien .**

**Gracias señora jiji .**

**Las dos mujeres hacían la comida mientras el abuelo leía el periódico y Kosuke veía la tele .**

**Daisuke**** entró a la casa , con los ánimos por los suelos .**

**buenas tardes …- saludó.**

**Hola dai-chan! Towa y yo estamos haciendo tu comida preferida!**

**Este sonrió sin ganas .**

**ah si? Que bien ..- dijo , dejando la mochila .**

**Towa**** y Emiko se miraron .**

**ha pasado algo con Satoshi Hiwatari? – preguntó el abuelo con curiosidad .**

**Daisuke**** negó con la cabeza , sonriendo falsamente.**

**no …**** nada … me voy a mi habitación , no tengo hambre…**

**Todos se lo quedaron mirando, con preocupación .**

**Daiki**** miró a su nieto cerrar la puerta , y un brillo de sabiduría empañó sus ojos.**

**Daisuke**** se echó en su cama , tras abrir la ventana , ya que empezaba a hacer calor.**

**Wiz**** preocupado se posó encima suya.**

**gyu**

**Wiz**** ..- abrazó daisuke- que me está pasando ¿**

**Gyu**** , gyu …**

**El chico cogió de nuevo el libro de Romeo y Julieta y abrió por donde se había quedado .**

**" y**** entonces Romeo besó la rica fresa que representaba los labios de Julieta , tan de repente y con tanta ternura que la dama creyó morir del mayor de los gozos"**

**Daisuke**** se tocó los labios , donde el peliazul lo había besado.**

**" –****esto está prohibido … he mancillado a mi familia con este beso.**

**y yo a la mía , pero eso no importa , por que besar tus labios han roto el sello que separaba nuestros cuerpos …**

**te amo Romeo … quiero estar contigo siempre … no quiero casarme con el conde París …**

**nunca lo permitiré … aunque haya de renunciar a mi patria , a mi nombre …para estar contigo nada cuenta , nada vale…"**

**Daisuke**** cerró el libro de golpe , y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo con fuerza .**

**otra vez leyendo esa cosa? – preguntó dark de repente.**

**Dark****? Volviste? – preguntó Niwa.**

**Si me ves aquí … es que he vuelto no? – dijo este irónicamente.**

**¬¬ tonto ..**

**Dark**** se sentó en su litera.**

**emiko**** me ha dicho que has venido muy serio y no has querido comer…**

**….**

**Que ha pasado con Hiwatari? – preguntó Dark muy serio.**

**Nada …**

**Dark**** lo agarró del brazo .**

**es que no confías en mi o que!- se enfadó Dark.**

**Daisuke**** giró la cara.**

**no es eso … es que … hiwatari …**

**piiii**

**Puto**** móvil- bramó Dark.**

**Daisuke**** cogió su móvil , le habían mandado un mensaje .**

**es de riku …- leyó daisuke- me dice que vaya a su casa , que está sola … **

**ams**** …**** - dijo dark – vas a ir?**

**Pues claro ¬¬- dijo daisuke.**

**Que si no quieres por que prefieres pensar en Hiwatari voy yo eh? Jeje- chinchó Dark.**

**Daisuke**** se puso la chaqueta y cerró la puerta de un portazo .**

**……………..**

**En la mansión Harada …**

**Riku**** estaba en bata de estar por casa , estaba muy nerviosa y daba vueltas por el comedor .**

**din****, don …**

**El mayordomo de la casa fue a abrir y Riku corrió hacia su habitación .**

**tengo que ser muy femenina! – pensaba mientras peinaba su cabello y se ponía la bata bien abrochada .- aunque esta bata es de risa … pero bueno .**

**toc,toc****, puedo pasar?**

**Riku**** se sentó en la cama , de su habitación .**

**si pasa **

**Daisuke**** entró y se sorprendió al ver a Riku así .**

**risa?**

**Soy riku ¬¬ **

**Ah …**** que susto! por un momento parecías risa …como ella es tan …**

**Riku**** frunció el ceño , mientras Daisuke se sentaba en una de las sillas.**

**es tan que? TAN FEMENINA?- chilló.**

**Eh… bueno … tu no eres tan …**

**Riku**** cerró los puños.**

**es que no me ves femenina? Yo no soy como Risa ,daisuke ,pero también soy una mujer! – chilló con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**Daisuke**** no entendía nada, lo único que le faltaba después de ese día tan largo es una pelea con Riku.**

**ya se que eres una mujer … nunca lo he dudado!- dijo abrazándola .**

**Riku**** lo miró a los ojos llorosa.**

**pues no me tratas como tal , daisuke ..- susurró esta.**

**Eh? – preguntó inocente este.**

**Riku**** lo besó en los labios , cayendo ambos en la cama de esta .**

**dai****, hazme tu mujer … por favor ...**

**Si Dark hubiera estado dentro del cuerpo de daisuke en estos momentos , hubiera aparecido un Dark de 3 metros de altura.**

**EH! Riku ¡ como me pides esto …**

**Riku**** acarició el torso de Niwa.**

**daisuke**** …**** yo … siento que no te gusto como mujer … necesito que me demuestres que me amas! Y esa es la única manera! HAGAMOS EL AMOR!**

**CONTINUARÁ …****…..**

**n/a****: bueno!mil gracias x seguir leyendo mi fic y mil gracias tb por vuestros preciados reviews que son el motivo de que continue.**

**El cap 5 ya esta echo , lo quereis leer? Jujuju,pues dejadme un review con vuestros deseos y vuestras amenazas asiassss..**


	5. Me gusta el

**CAP- 5- Me gusta…él .**

que?- daisuke no entendía nada. Un tinte rosado se extendía por sus mejillas , cuando Riku le hizo la proposición .

lo que estás escuchando … hagamos el amor …

Riku se puso en pie , se sacó la bata dejándola caer , dejando ver una ropa interior de color negro muy sensual .

La chica estaba roja .

Riku … - daisuke nunca había pensado que Riku sintiera ese tipo de cosas .

No te parezco guapa?

Em … claro que si! Eres preciosa mi amor! – balbuceó este moviendo las manos .

Riku fue hacia él, lo besó lentamente en los labios …

( - por que no siento nada? Cuando satoshi me besó sentí mariposas en el estómago , pero ahora … no siento nada …)

Riku desabrochó la camisa de Niwa , poco a poco rozando su pecho , y besando poco a poco su piel.

daisuke … eres tan bueno conmigo …- susurró esta – demuéstrame tu amor , por favor …

Este se mantenía intacto.

Riku se sentó en la cama , con los brazos hacia atrás y abrió un poco las piernas .

estoy lista … ven daisuke …

Daisuke se aproximó a la joven .

( tengo que hacerlo! Debo hacerlo!)

El chico besó delicadamente la barbilla de esta y sus manos acariciaron los suaves pechos…

Riku lo agarró de la cintura y ambos cayeron en la cama de golpe .

Daisuke sobre Riku , con sus cuerpos muy juntos …

( - KYAA! SE SUPONE QUE ESTO DEVERIA EXCITARME Y NO LO CONSIGO!)

Riku rozó el botón de el pantalón de el chico y este saltó de la cama .

NO!

Riku lo miró atónita.

que?

Que , no puedo … no estoy preparado …

Se miraron , el pelirrojo desvió la mirada.

La gemela entrecerró los puños , mintras Daisuke la abrazó por detrás .

perdóname …

Ella lo apartó .

vete …

riku …- susurró el chico con lástima .

VETE ¡ NO QUIERO VERTE! – bramó ella , echa un mar de lágrimas .

Dio un cojinazo a Daisuke y este decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Riku sola , y pensar.

Cuando daisuke salió por la ventana , Riku explotó lanzándose contra el suelo .

KYAAA! Es que acaso Risa es mas mujer que yo? Yo también soy una chica! Quiero ser amada! Joder!

El silencio y la oscuridad de la habitación fueron los psicólogos de Riku aquella noche .

……………………..

como te fue? – preguntó Dark al día siguiente mientras iban al instituto .

Daisuke estaba muy pálido , mientras iban andando .

mal …

pues cuenta no? – obligó Dark .

….

¬¬ ayer estaba dormido cuando viniste -. Así que me debes contar todo en uno … lo que paso en casa de Hiwatari y en casa de Riku.

Daisuke se paró en seco , ante Dark .

quieres saber todo? Pues sacate la cera de los oídos!

Dark elevó una ceja .

satoshi me dijo que me quería …

Reinó el silencio durante segundos.

MUAJAJAJAJAJ! – dark estalló en risas tirándose al suelo.

Un buen chiste dai repítelo que aún no lo he pillado .

Daisuke estaba extremamente serio .

estoy hablando en serio Dark … el me besó y estoy seguro de que no es un chiste…

Dark le revolvió el pelo .

mira Dai , eso tiene que ser una broma de ese comandante , que tramará algo …

Daisuke arrastró a Dark contra un muro .

NO TE RIAS DE EL! EL NO ESTÁ MINTIENDO!

Dark se puso muy muy muy serio .

no me digas que sientes algo por el?

….

Daisuke?

….

Daisuke coño!

NO LO SE VALE! – espetó este

Daisuke siguió su camino hasta el instituto, con Dark detrás .

tu tienes a Riku …- decía Dark.

Lo se ….- respondió este .

Es que no piensas en ella o que? – dijo frunciendo el ceño .

Llegaron a la puerta del instituto , Daisuke se giró .

ayer me llamó para que hiciéramos el amor …

Dark entornó los ojos .

entremos o llegaremos tarde- finalizó el pelirrojo .

……………………….

Las chicas no tardaron en chillar cuando Dark entró por la puerta de la clase ( incluida la profe)

Este lanzó besos para todas .

Daisuke vio a Riku muy seria en su sitio , no le dirigió la mirada .

Risa casi lo tira cuando fue a lanzarse al cuello de Dark.

MI AMOR!

BUENO SENTAROS CHICOS QUE EMPEZAMOS LA CLASE!

Dark estaba en clase , pero no hacia nada , mas bien solo distraía a las chicas .

Daisuke se sentó al lado de Saehara que trataba de llamar la atención de Yukina con bolitas de papel , sin éxito .

pasa de ti Saehara … ¬¬

NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO! – chilló este a su amigo.

El chico se encogió de hombros , miró a la puerta , Hiwatari entró el último .

me llamaron en comisaría …- dijo simplemente a la tutora .

Daisuke sonrió al verlo , le apetecía mucho hablar con él .

( - que me mire! Quiero sonreírle!)

Pero satoshi no miró hacia él …

( - por que no me mira como todos los días …?)

bueno … tenéis que hacer una redacción sobre algo o alguien … algunas serán leídas en clase y otras no

Todos asintieron y sacaron sus libretas .

solo 20 minutos de acuerdo?

Si!

Daisuke cogió su boli y puso la fecha .

( y ahora de que escribo ¿ …- miró a Riku – podría escribir algo referente a ella? Así tal vez se le pasaría el enfado …miró a Satoshi …- mejor de él no! Me moriría del corte!)

Dark estaba guiñando un ojo a la tutora que estaba roja como un tomate .

( y si escribo de mi historia con dark? si ¡ eso aré!)

Daisuke empezó a escribir …

Media hora mas tarde …

Risa fue la primera que salió a la pizarra y leyó una romántica carta de amor a Dark .

Riku evitaba mirar a su hermana y Dark se sentía orgullosisimo .

Saehara fue el siguiente , que habló de las experiencias como fotógrafo y reportero que aburrió a mas de uno …

Yukina Mikague habló de su canario y metió a Dark de por medio , comparándolo con las alas de su animal.

satoshi Hiwatari …- dijo la profesora .

El peliazul se puso en pie , con su folio en blanco , llegando al encerado .

puedes leer …

Satoshi miró a Daisuke por pocos segundos .

A este le bombardeó el corazón .

**TRISTEZA DE AMOR :**

Mis ojos se desvelan cuando pienso en ti,

Dejándome las noches enteras sin dormir.

Se inundan mis pupilas , por que el amor es así?

Por que me he enamorado justamente de ti?

Lloro amargamente por que amarte esta mal,

A veces dudo de ello , por que no es normal .

Cada vez que me enamoro siempre es igual,

Lágrimas y suspiros , se hacen todos un mar.

Por que no encuentro un amor de verdad?

No importan sus defectos , solo su bondad

Una tierna inocencia para solo contigo catar

Tocar tus blancas mejillas sin echarme nunca atrás.

Este sentimiento me hace casi volar,

Te veo y resplandeces como una estrella polar

El amor me hipnotiza pero poco a poco marchita

Tengo miedo de olvidarte y no quererte más.

Pero la historia se repite una y otra vez

Te miró tu me miras … que bonito es el mirar!

Si algún día me quisieras y no me rechazaras

Verías la alegría de una persona enamorada.

kya! Que bonito! – chillaban las chicas.

Dark frunció el ceño .

( - grr el tonto este ha llamado la atención de las chicas …)

Satoshi se fue a su sitio , sin mirar a nadie .

Daisuke se puso las manos en las coloradas mejillas .

( eso iba por mi? Tanto está sufriendo satoshi ¿ … satoshi …)

un diez Hiwatari - dijo la profesora con emoción .

Este afirmó pasando del tema .

HIWATARI ENAMORADO! – chilló Saehara al hacer un descanso de cinco minutos- ESO ES NOTICIA PARA MAÑANA!- chillaba el moreno .

Dark seguía enfadado , mientras Risa le hacía carantoñas .

que te pasa Dark?

Nada …- dijo este sonriéndola .

Risa sonrió con picardía .

luego vendrás a mi casa? …

Dark sonrió.

por que no? Jeje

Risa lo besó rápido .

tu sabes quien es Daisuke! –preguntaba Saehara como loco a Daisuke .

yo?- preguntó este – por que tendría que saberlo?

Por que hablas con el bobo!

Daisuke Salió corriendo con Saehara detrás de él .

Riku los llamó desde la puerta .

entrad ya , vamos a hacer un exámen sorpresa…

Todos chillaron .

SORPRESA¿ JODER! LA PROFE ESTA LOCA!

Saehara entró dando votes y Daisuke respirando entrecortadamente .

niñato loco ..- llamó daisuke a su amigo- riku …

Riku estaba aún en la puerta y se quedó mirando a Daisuke .

vas a entrar? – preguntó esta .

riku … luego podremos hablar? – preguntó este .

Riku negó con la cabeza .

daisuke … si no te importa prefiero estar unos días sin hablar , además tengo entreno de atletismo …

Daisuke asintió y se fue a su sitio .

Volvió a mirar a Hiwatari y este no lo miraba .

( - menudo asco! Los dos pasan de mi!)

……………………………

La clase acabó … Riku voló , Y Dark se fue con Risa, que cotorreaba como ella sola .

Daisuke salió el último , esperando una oportunidad para poder quedarse a solas con Hiwatari .

vas a salir niwa? – preguntó el comandante, al cual le habían pedido que cerrara el aula con llave.

Em … si!

El pelirrojo fue tras él , Satoshi cerró .

( que me diga algo … que me diga algo …)

Satoshi lo miró friamente y se fue con paso lento .

( - que decepción! No me habla!)

Hiwatari …- lo llamó este , antes de que cruzara la esquina .

Que? – se giró este sin inmutarse.

Daisuke se sonrojó .

es que … lo de ayer … yo …- le costaba explicarse( díselo tonto!- se decía a si mismo)

Satoshi frunció el ceño .

no quiero hablar mas de ello- sentenció el peliazul .

eh?...- no comprendía.

Con tu actitud me dejaste claro que no sientes nada por mi … será mejor que no hablemos durante un tiempo …

Eh ….- ( JODER POR QUE NO ME SALEN LAS PALABRAS?)

Adiós …Niwa.

Dicho y echo el chico de gafas desapareció por el pasillo .

Daisuke se dejó caer en la pared pesadamente

( - no es cierto Satoshi … la verdad es que … tu también me gustas …)

…………………

Risa y Dark se iban para la salida , para ir a casa de lasa gemelas.

jejeje que bien la pasaremos Dark!- decía Risa con emoción .

Dark se hacía el interesante .

lo pasarás genial nena jujuju.

Mira , es riku!- señaló la menor de las gemelas .

Dark miró hacia donde estaba Riku , jugando a balon mano .

La chica jugaba a tiros a canasta con un chaval de unos 17 años de edad , rubio y muy guapo .

( - yo soy mas guapo que ese …¬¬- pensó el ladrón en sus adentros .)

uyuyuy mi hermanita … que le está poniendo los cuernos a Niwa jijiji, tu no digas nada eh dark san?- le hizo prometer Risa a dark.

Claro que no voy a ha decir nada , solo juegan a baloncesto risa …¬¬- dijo Dark.

Bueno dejemos a Riky y vámonos …

Eso …

La pareja se fue , aunque dark miró un par de veces hacia atrás , donde Riku sonreía al muchacho rubio amistosamente .

…………………..

Daisuke se iba a casa solo por las calles , pensativos .

ahora no voy ni con Dark , ni con Riku … bufff… estoy mas solo que la una – se quejaba el pelirrojo secándose las lágrimas

NIWA KUN!- chilló una voz conocida para Daisuke que se colgó de su cuello .

Daisuke se la quitó de encima .

MIO ME AHOGAS!

Sorry jiji , quería preguntarte si querías ensayar un rato en mi casa

Em … ( voy o no? No es nada malo …)

Que dices? – preguntó la chica .

Bueno … vale , pero solo un rato .

Mio dio un salto de alegría .

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

La chica lo cogió del brazo llevándolo hacia su casa .

……………………

Riku dejó su mochila en el suelo , al llegar a casa .

Se secó el sudor .

ya estoy en casa …- dijo la chica .

Nadie contestó .

La hermana de Risa , frunció el ceño , subiendo a la habitación .

risa? Risa has vuelto?

Unos ruiditos , y unas risitas se escuchaban desde la habitación de Risa .

risa?

Riku entró en la habitación , y casi se cae al suelo .

KYAA!

Risa estaba cabalgando encima de Dark , gimiendo gustosamente .

RIKU!- chilló Risa , cuando esta entró .

RISA! – chilló Riku roja – y EL PERVERTIDO!- señaló a Dark.

Oh , oh …- dark se puso las manos en la cara .

Riku destapó a la pareja con furia , haciendo que dark se colocara un cojín en sus partes.

PERVERTIDO! COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO!

Riku dio un tortazo a Risa .

como te atreves a acostarte con este tipo en nuestras propia casa?

Riku …- risa se travaba- dejame explicarte!

NO!

Riku se fue furiosa dando un portazo .

LLAMARÉ A MAMÁ AHORA MISMO!

Risa quiso seguirla , medio desnuda , pero Dark colocándose una toalla para taparse le detuvo .

tranquila princesa , yo me ocupo .. tu vístete …

….

Dark salió corriendo en busca de Riku , que estaba marcando velozmente en el teléfono .

Dark se lo quitó y lo colgó .

Riku enfureció .

que haces estúpido? – chilló con ira .

celosa Harada!

Que estás diciendo? Eres un perdedor , un pervertido y un estúpido!

Riku le abofeteó y Dark la agarró de la espalda,besando su cuello con mordisquitos sensuales .

ah! – gimió ella – déjame! Suéltame!

Lo que tu estás es celosa de tu hermana!

No es verdad!

Riku no tuvo mas que decir ya que los labios de Dark estaban unidos con los suyos .

CONTINUARÁ ….

n/a : ola a todos! Gracias por VUESTROS PRECIADOS REVIEWSSS jiji son lo mejor para mi sino no podria escribir .

que decir , pues… que la obra va tirando , daisuke emparanoiando y un beso infiel por medio …

dark a quien escogeras?

Y daisueke¿

Se enterara risa?

Que os gustaria que pasara¿ eso y mas en vuestros reviewssss pleaseeee


	6. Te dejo

CAP 6- TE DEJO:

El beso era hambriento , Dark había capturado los labios de Riku en un ritual sin poder soltarlos .

Risa empezó a bajar las escaleras llamando la atención de Riku y Dark.

- RIKUUUU , DARK SAN! DONDE ESTAIS?

Riku empujó a Dark contra la pared , llevándose las manos a la boca , impactada.

Dark sonrió relamiéndoselos .

Risa con una bata rosa , apareció entre ambos.

- Riku! Porfavor no avises a mamá y papá , Me matarán y lo sabes!

Riku no dijo nada , ante la desesperación de Risa…

Solo podía mirar impactada a Dark , que estaba enfrente suyo.

- riku…- Risa llamaba a su hermana que parecía no reaccionar- dime algo Riku!

Riku al fin reparó en su hermana y le vino a la cabeza lo que acababa de ver en la habitación.

- RISA ESTABAS…. GRR CON ESTE ,EN LA CAMA! – chilló señalando a Dark con ira.

- Este , soy yo… no es por nada..- se defendió el aludido.

- ES MI NOVIO RIKU! TENGO DERECHO!

Riku abofeteó a Risa.

Risa quedó parada , Dark tragó saliva.

( N/a pelea de gatas harada jejeje).

- no deverías faltar el respeto a esta casa…. SI QUIERES ACOSTARTE CON EL … HAZLO BAJO UN PUENTE!

Riku se fue veloz habitación arriba.

Risa se sentó en el sofá ,rompiendo en llanto.

- Mi hermana es tontaaaaaaaaaaa!- sollozó la chica.

- ….

- No la entiendo!

- …

- No se por que te odia tanto!

Dark pasó una mano por el pelo de esta.

- bueno , no se lo tomes tan en cuenta…

- ….

Risa lo miró sin entender.

- como que no? Si se porta fatal contigo ¡!- chilló ella- y sin motivo aparente!

Dark sonrió mirando la escalera .

- ju… puede que si lo tenga…

- que? – Risa no había escuchado bien , se estaba secando las lágrimas.

Dark negó con la cabeza.

- nada preciosa – la besó en los labios- mejor me voy … vete a tu habitación y no molestes a tu hermana por hoy , de acuerdo?

Le dio un toquecito en la nariz , Risa no entendía .

- dark- san…

Dark fue hacia la puerta ,despidiéndose.

- hasta mañana

……………………

Daisuke bufaba mientras Mio le recitaba su parte de la obra de teatro , su mente estaba en otros lugares , como por ejemplo : en cierto rostro del peliazul de gafas.

" por que has estado tan raro hoy Hiwatari ¿ si ayer me confesaste que me amabas … por que tanta frialdad en tus palabras? …hiwatari …."

- daichannnnn!- Mio lo estaba zarandeando con fuerza.

Daisuke miró a la chica de pelo corto , saliendo de su insimismamiento.

- em … que?

- Te había dicho si querías tomar algo?

- …. Mm sorry mio ,pero , …. No me encuentro bien … lo mejor será que regrese a casa …

Daisuke se levantó y salió de la casa de esta , con su mochila en mano.

Mio lo siguió .

- Daichannnnnn

- Me voy Mio …- este no se quiso girar , la chica lo siguió por la calle.

- Daichan"! tengo algo que darte esperame please!

Daisuke exasperado se giró y esta se tiró a su cuello , besándolo .

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Daisuke.

- ejem , ejem …puedo pasar?

Esa voz era conocida , y sin darse cuenta estaban cerrando el paso a los peatones…justo ….

- Hiwatari kun! - saludó Mio .

Daisuke sintió que el corazón se le detenía , mientras se limpiaba lo boca ( del beso Xd)

- hiwatari…- susurro (" mierda!justo el me tenia que ver! Y encima con esta pesada ¬¬)

- niwa….- frialdad total- veo que Riku tiene mas cuernos que bambi de mayor , no¿

- NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

- SI le gusto a daichan! Xd – rió Mio feliz – no hacemos buena pareja?

Daisuke se trabó y por un momento percibió una mirada asesina de satoshi a Mio.

- dejadme pasar…. Tengo prisa …- dio un codazo y pasó por medio de Mio y Daisuke .

Mio se quejó , mientras este desaparecía en la bocacalle.

- que soso ¬¬ no daichan?

Daisuke se puso histérico.

- POR QUE HAS DICHO ESO MIO? SOLO ME CAUSAS PROBLEMAS!

Mio se calló e hizo un puchero , parecía a punto de llorar.

- dai.chan sniff sniff

- no me llames así! Por tu culpa… el …

- el que? – mio no entendió .

Daisuke rectificó .

- RIKU VA A PENSAR MAL! – se quejó – ELLA Y YO TENEMOS PROBLEMAS Y TU SOLO FASTIDIAS! SI HIWATARI SE LO CUENTA QUE? SI ALGUIEN NOS HA VISTO QUE EH?

Mio se estremeció , nunca había visto al pelirrojo así.

- sorry … daichan …

- grrr , déjame , voy con prisa …- hizo un ademán de adiós con la mano - hasta mañana …

- good bye ….

La brisa dejó en silencio a Hio Mio.

………………

- daichan ¡! bienvenido a casa! – Emiko salió al portal para ver llegar a su hijo , con una cara súper deprimida.

- Hola…- contestó él.

- Que te pasa daichan?- preguntó la madre posando las manos por la frente de su hijo- estás bien?

Daisuke se apartó de su madre, daiki, kosuke y towa salieron de la cocina , mirando a daisuke sin entender que le pasaba.

- que ocurre? – preguntó Kosuke.

- Dai-chan! No me quiere contar lo que le preocupa! – se quejó Emiko.

Daisuke dio un codazo en la pared( haciéndose daño jeje).

- QUE PASA? ES QUE UNO NO PUEDE LLEGAR A CASA Y QUERER ESTAR SOLO Y SIN QUE TE MOLESTEN?

Los 4 se quedaron callados , mirando al pelirrojo que bajó la mirada avergonzado por haber chillado a su familia.

- gomen …

- ….

- ….

- No pasa nada – dijo el abuelo seriamente – entendemos que quieras tener tu intimidad … - miró a una Emiko algo temblorosa- verdad Emiko?

Emiko vio la mirada severa de su padre , Kosuke la agarró de la mano .

- si , vete a tu habitación daisuke …en un rato Towa te llevará algo de cena …

- arigato …

Daisuke dejó la mochila en el recibidor y subió veloz las escaleras .

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se echó en su cama , llorando como un niño.

- Satoshi! – bramó golpeando su almohada – te quiero! Quiero estar contigo!

Las lágrimas empaparon la sábana , y rabioso agarró el libreto de el guión de la obra , estampándolo en la pared.

El sonido del libro se escuchó claro y fuerte , haciendo despertar al verdadero daisuke , que arrepentido fue hacia el suelo a recoger el guión .

Lo miró , y una imagen del peliazul se posó en su mente.

Estrechó el libreto en su pecho , acurrucándose en la cama .

- te quiero … pero … todo es tan difícil , yo estoy con Riku … no puedo dejarla tan fácilmente , no puedo herirla …

Miró a la repisa donde había una foto de las gemelas Harada .

Miró a Riku .

La castaña tenía el pelo sedoso , una sonrisa preciosa , un brillo en los ojos de admiración y felicidad…. Pero Satoshi , era muy diferente de Riku … empezando con su sexo , su carácter y sobretodo : su familia ….

La puerta se abrió y Dark entró silbando en la habitación.

Daisuke no le dijo nada , Dark solo lo miró , siguió silbando y empezó a desnudarse quedándose en unos simples boxers.

- Towa me ha dado esto para ti , es ramen con ternera – dijo el moreno dejándole en la mesita de noche el cuenco de ramen .

- ….

- Mmm – se sentó a su lado – que te pasa?

Daisuke miró con los ojos aguados a su otro yo.

- me gusta Satoshi Hiwatari … me gusta mucho …

Dark se quedó serio , mientras Daisuke enrojecía violentamente .

De repente el chico mas alto se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- muajajajaja

- de que te ríes? – preguntó este , sin entender.

- Jdejeje de que me voy a reír? Al fin lo confiesas!

El pelirrojo miraba entre con vergüenza y enfado al legendario ladrón que tenía delante suyo , tocándole las narices ….jejeje.

- no entiendo ¬¬

- vamos a ver … somos uno solo , se todo lo que sientes en lo mas hondo de ese corazoncito tuyo , se que realmente nunca has estado enamorado de Riku …

Daisuke empezó a jugar con los dedos , cosa que le impidió ver una sonrisa en los labios de Dark al decir esa última frase.

- lo quiero dark , pero … que pensará mama, papa y el abuelo eh? Además somos chicos …

- mmm – dark se puso un dedo en la sien- dudo que al comandante le importe eso …

- de todas formas … - agregó Daisuke – que pasa con Riku eh!

- Déjamela a mi … - susurró este con una sonrisa.

Daisuke no escuchó bien .

- perdón?

- Nada nada locuras mías jejeje

- … para postres … Hio Mio me besó hace unas horas y justo fue él quien me fue a ver! Que desgracia! – se puso las manos en la cabeza por el desespero – que pensará de mí?

Dark le pasó una mano por el hombro .

- no pienses mas , duerme , será lo mejor …

- dark….

- Pero primero cómete el ramen , ne?

El pelirrojo sonrió.

- arigato …

Daisuke se comió su ramen , antes de que se enfriara y Dark se subió a su litera , mirando hacia la repisa … allí como iluminada estaba la foto de las hermanas Harada .

- risa … - sonrisita y miró a la gemela de su novia – riku ….

El beso con Riku … Dark se tocó los labios .

A la media hora los dos chicos estaban en el sexto sueño.

………………………………………………………………

Una tormenta empezó a caer durante toda la noche , y el frío no se hizo esperar por la ciudad a oscuras.

Cada día amanecía mas tarde y el sol estaba oculto a la vista , ya que los nubarrones lo tapaban todo.

Dark y Daisuke preparaban las maletas para ir a clase .

- tomad los paraguas – Towa le dio un paraguas a cada uno.

Dark miró a Daisuke , percatándose de que el chico estaba igual de afligido que la noche anterior.

- nos vamos Daisuke? –preguntó Dark a el pelirrojo.

- Mm¿ - dijo este sombrío- si… vamos…

Kosuke les dio los almuerzos que Towa y Emiko habían preparado y los " ladrones" salieron de la residencia Niwa.

Llegaron diez minutos tarde a clase , donde Saehara cantaba :" que llueva , que llueva la virgen de la cueva! "¬¬ .

Dark entró sonriente , todas las chicas sonrieron al ver que el moreno había venido hoy también a clase.

Mio miraba triste a Daisuke , Risa miraba a su novio con preocupación …

Riku , no miró a Daisuke ,pero si lanzó una odiosa mirada a Dark y Satoshi Hiwatari escribía en su cuaderno como si nada.

Daisuke tuvo unas ganas locas de irse corriendo a llorar.

- sentaros todos- mandó la profesora , y todos cogieron sus asientos.

Dark se sentó al lado de Risa , esta le agarró de la mano.

Dark miraba con disimulo a Riku , que miraba al techo enfadada.

Daisuke miraba de reojo a Hiwatari.

(- nada … que pasa de mi…)

La profesora se puso a hablar del festival.

- mañana aremos ensayos generales de nuevo , tanto del baile como de la obra de teatro, así que…

Riku levantó la mano.

- que pasa Harada?

- Profesora… yo no quiero seguir haciendo el baile…

Todos miraron atontados a Riku , incluso Dark, que no esperaba que Harada fuera a hacer eso .

( tanto me odia para dejar el baile?... no , no es eso…)

La profesora se la quedó mirando, Daisuke era él único que no miraba a su novia… ya que miraba a cierto peliazul.

- no… lo siento profesora ,pero lo dejo… permiso.

La castaña se levantó y se fue corriendo de la clase.

Risa apretó los puños con dolor , sabiendo por que su hermana dejaba el baile.

Por dark , para no estar cerca de él.

Dark le puso una mano por la espalda a su chica.

Risa se apoyó en él , creando envidias de las demás chicas de clase.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, con la sola diferencia que Daisuke no consiguió cruzar una simple mirada con Hiwatari.

La clase acabó y todos fueron saliendo poco a poco.

- Harada está como una cabra! – decía Saehara.

- Es una egoísta! – decía Yukita Haruno.

- Será por Dark-san? – comentaba otra chica con trenzas.

Todo el mundo se iba , Daisuke estaba por detrás e hizo una seña a Dark para que se marchara junto a Risa.

El chico estaba esperando a que Satoshi saliera, ya que salía el último ,pero escucho un sollozo en el lavabo de la izquierda.

Daisuke sintió curiosidad, y entró para ver quien estaba llorando.

Allí , acurrucada en un rincón , estaba Riku.

( - RIKU! HE SIDO UN EGOISTA! NO HE PENSADO EN RIKU NI UN MOMENTO!)

El pelirrojo se acercó a su chica.

- Riku! Que te pasa? Por que estás así?

Riku levantó la cabeza , sus ojos castaños se fijaron en los violeta de Daisuke.

- Niwa… déjame… quiero estar sola…- sollozó ella.

- Riku, yo … siento lo del otro día – se intentó excusar él .

Riku lo apartó cuando el intentó abrazarla .

- DÉJAME! NO QUIERO QUE ME COMPADEZCAS! YO NUNCA TE HE GUSTADO! TE DEJO NIWA!

Dicho y echo , Riku se levantó y se fue corriendo de los lavabos, dejando a Daisuke solo.

Este no amaba a Riku , lo sabía ,pero no podía evitar sentir una dolorosa tristeza dentro de su corazón , había perdido a Harada-san.

Salió del lavabo y miró de nuevo hacia la clase , para ver si Satoshi estaba por allí , pero era demasiado tarde , el peliazul , se había ido.

CONTINUARÁ ….

N&A Siento mucho la tardanza , pero tengo tantos fics por atender que no puedo con todo , espero actualizar con mas frecuencia jejejejejeje.

En fin , besos y espero vuestros reviews , eh ? Que son los motivos de que escriba : musus.


End file.
